enter_the_matrixfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O Escolhido
thumb|280px|Neo voando a uma velocidade incrivelmente alta enquanto dentro do Matrix. : "Quando a Matrix foi construída, havia um homem nascido dentro dela que tinha a habilidade de mudar o que quisesse, que podia refazer a Matrix como ele quisesse. Foi ele quem libertou o primeiro de nós, nos ensinou a verdade - Enquanto a Matrix existir, a raça humana nunca será livre. Depois que ele morreu, o Oráculo profetizou o seu retorno e que a sua vinda saudaria a destruição da Matrix, acabaria com a guerra e traria a liberdade para o nosso povo. É por isso que há aqueles que passaram toda a vida inteira dentro da Matrix procurando por ele." — Morpheu contando a Neo sobre o Quinto Escolhido O Escolhido, também conhecido como o Programa Prime, é uma característica sistêmica da Matrix, na qual um código especial é carregado por um ser humano selecionado aleatoriamenteEmbora os espectadores saibam que Neo e seu antecessor mais recente eram do sexo masculino, não há qualquer informação canônica da franquia Matrix que sugira que todos tenham sido um homens., esse código lhe dará vastas habilidades sobre-humanas ao seu avatar dentro da Matrix, além de alguns poderes extraordinários no mundo real. O código mencionado tem a função de anexar a pessoa que o transporta à todas as anomalias (humanos que estão rejeitando a Matrix) dentro da Matrix, essencialmente fazendo dela uma "Anomalia Integral", a soma de todas as anomalias. Poderes e habilidades thumb|280px|O poder surgindo através de Neo durante sua tentativa de livrar a Matrix de Smith. Os poderes do Escolhido, que são derivados da Fonte e dados de propósito pelas Máquinas para tornar seu papel como um/uma Messias crível, se manifestam em Neo enquanto ele é introduzido na Matrix, o incluem: consciência extra-sensorial de mudanças dentro de o código da Matrix; força, velocidade e resistência super-humanas e inigualáveis; o poder de voo; invulnerabilidade prática a danos físicos; incríveis poderes de cura (melhor vistos quando Neo traz Trinity recém falecida de volta à vida); clarividência (vista quando Neo tenta se retirar da estação da Avenida Mobil); telecinese, e, eventualmente, se torna poderoso o suficiente para manipular a vontade quase qualquer aspecto da Matrix. thumb|280px|Neo tornando balas inofensivas depois de perceber que ele é o Escolhido. Mais tarde, Neo descobre que ele tem algumas habilidades fora da Matrix também. Esses poderes são: a capacidade de usar sua mente para procurar e entrar em outros mundos e lugares parecidos com a Matrix (se acidentalmente forçado a sair da Matrix); uma "visão interior" que lhe permite ver as Máquinas, paisagens construídas em máquinas e outras entidades dotadas ou capacitadas com a programação das Máquina de uma maneira luminosa (descoberta depois de ser cegado por Bane); e a capacidade de enviar comandos básicos para entidades físicas das Máquinas, como Sentinelas, fazendo com que elas se autodestruam. Visão geral Os mecanismos pelos quais O Escolhido aparece são bastante simples e dispostos no processo do Programa Prime: quando as anomalias na Matrix começam a causar sérios problemas na programação da mesma, um humano aleatório é selecionado pelas Máquinas para "nascer" com um código especial (a Anomalia Integral). que, como dito anteriormente, amarra e anexa todas as anomalias dentro da Matrix com a programação desse humano em questão. Pode-se presumir que o Oráculo está ciente da origem do Escolhido, pois ela prevê com sucesso o retorno do Escolhido para ajudar os habitantes de Zion, dizendo a Morpheu que ele encontraria o Escolhido durante sua jornada para libertar os bluepills do porão da Matrix. O Arquiteto também se refere ao Escolhido como uma "eventualidade". No primeiro filme da trilogia, Neo tem dúvidas se ele realmente é O Escolhido quando ele conhece o Oráculo, que se apresente como uma senhora velha. Ela afirma a Neo que ele tem "o dom", mas que parece que ele está esperando por algo. Nessa hora, ela faz uma previsão: Em breve Neo precisará escolher entre salvar a vida de Morpheu, ou a sua própria; e, em qualquer caso, um deles irá morrer (este é o primeiro dos três caminhos que o Oráculo define para o Neo). Os poderes de Neo se manifestam pela primeira vez depois que ele é baleado e, aparentemente, morto pelo Agente Smith enquanto tentava escapar da Matrix após resgatar Morpheu do interrogatório dos Agentes. Depois de uma confissão e um beijo de Trinity, Neo redesperta na Matrix e, com seus poderes habilitados, facilmente derrota os Agentes. Neo ataca o Agente Smith, aparentemente destruindo-o por dentro. O Oráculo conta a Neo que, para salvar a humanidade, ele deve alcançar a Fonte, o centro de programação das máquinas, onde a Matrix recebe sua programação. Novamente, o Oráculo definiu um novo caminho para Neo. : "Sua vida é a soma do restante de uma equação desequilibrada inerente à programação da Matrix. Você é a eventualidade de uma anomalia que, apesar de meus mais sinceros esforços, não consegui eliminar de uma harmonia de precisão matemática." —O Arquiteto para Neo durante seu único encontro. thumb|280px|Neo e o Arquitecto conversando sobre a [[Função do Escolhido.]] Durante seu encontro com o Arquiteto, Neo aprende uma chocante e surpreendente verdade sobre a Matrix. Ela é muito mais antiga que Morpheu e os humanos de Zion se dão conta. O Arquiteto explica que, além de duas versões instáveis da Matrix, houve cinco iterações ou ciclos da Matrix. Em cada iteração estável, uma encarnação do Escolhido aparecia. Neo é o sexto a aparecer nesta sexta iteração de Matrix. Em cada iteração, o Escolhido é guiado pelo Chaveiro até a porta onde o Escolhido ganha uma audiência com o Arquiteto. O Arquiteto então apresenta ao Escolhido duas opções: entrar na porta que leva à Fonte para recarregar a Matrix, reinserindo o Programa Prime ou retornar à Matrix. Nesse momento o Escolhido é chantageado pelo Arquiteto para entrar na porta que leva à Fonte, oferecendo um punhado de humanos para reconstruir Zion, que é completamente destruída pelas Máquinas aproximadamente a cada 100 anosMorpheu, em seu discurso a Zion antes do ataque das Máquina, conta para população que a guerra durou quase 100 anos, sugerindo que a Matrix é recarregada uma vez por século.. Se o Escolhido optar por não entrar na porta da Fonte, o Arquiteto adverte que todos os humanos dentro da Matrix irão morrer quando a Matrix se desestabilizar, efetivamente tornando a raça humana extinta. Neo, assim como seus antecessores, então descobrem que a profecia do Oráculo parece ser uma invenção; uma forma de controle para dirigir o Escolhido à Fonte (ou, no caso do Arquiteto, um representante da Fonte). Se a história do Arquiteto for verdadeira, presume-se que cada um dos antecessores de Neo escolheu a porta da Fonte para dar à humanidade uma nova chance de liberdade, e que nunca contam aos (novos) sobreviventes de Zion a verdade sobre o repetitivo ciclo da Matrix ou das anteriores destruições e reconstruções de Zion. Neo quebra o ciclo por causa de seu amor por Trinity, que ele salva da morte certa quando ela cai de um prédio depois de garantir que a missão inicial de Neo em alcançar a Fonte tenha sucesso. Depois que Neo é resgatado da estação na Avenida Mobil, ele se encontra mais uma vez com o Oráculo, que afirma que Neo ainda deve alcançar a Fonte - não o Arquiteto, mas a própria Cidade das Máquinas, onde "o Caminho do Escolhido termina." Neo consegue chegar à Cidade das Máquinas e destrói com sucesso o falso Smith, cujos clones praticamente dominaram a Matrix, ameaçando uma queda no sistema que mataria todos dentro dela (tanto humanos quanto máquinas). Depois do sacrifício de Neo, as Máquinas mantêm os termos da trégua proposta por Neo, e a Guerra das Máquinas termina com Zion sendo salva à beira da destruição, e com a Matrix sendo recarregada com sucesso. Em The Matrix Online, Neo é o último e o Caminho do Escolhido está completo. Também é revelado que as Máquinas agora selecionam e criam cada Escolhido. Referências Categoria:O Escolhido Categoria:Matrix Categoria:Matrix Reloaded Categoria:Matrix Revolutions Categoria:Programas Categoria:The Matrix Comics Categoria:The Matrix Online Categoria:Enter the Matrix Categoria:The Matrix: Path of Neo